Jamie Aquera
Jamie Aquera is a playable character from Spelunk. Background The Caver Union is infamous for taking in criminal refugees from all across the Cosmic Federation. Anyone willing to pull their weight, no matter their previous history, is welcome in the Union. Among those criminals seeking asylum is Jamie Aquera, a serial burglar from Skyhome. Though relatively small-time, picking on small businesses and low-security places, Jamie by sheer luck managed to pickpocket one of the most influential politicians in the Federation. Fearing retaliation on a federal scale, Jamie sought out the Cave for refuge, though more or less plans on continuing his crime-spree. Though not very invested in his new home, Jamie has befriended a variety of folks within the Cave, and it is them who end up dragging him along for the fight against the Serpent. Though it was at his friend's insistence he joins their quest, he excels while on his own and not bogged down by party members. Jamie can sneak around undetected in crowded cities and relieve people of excess wealth and belongings, and can do so most effectively on his own. However, he will acquire company when not in a cozy city, as he lacks many essential survival skills. So, though he may prefer solitude, he nonetheless will require the aid of his party. Abilities # Lockpick - Jamie can attempt to pick a locked chest, door, or otherwise. # Sneaky - Jamie can enter stealth in the overworld, hiding him from most character's views. While undetected he cannot be accused of committed crimes. # Acrobatic - Jamie can traverse steep terrain and clear short gaps in the overworld. # Disappearing Act - Jamie can attempt to enter stealth in combat, disengaging himself from all enemies. May exit him from combat entirely if he is the only party member. # Light Footed - Jamie is difficult to detect while stealthed. # Sprinter- Jamie moves faster in the overworld while he is the only party member. # Slash - Jamie swings at the target with his knife, dealing moderate slashing damage. May inflict bleeding. # Shiv - Jamie stabs his target with his knife, dealing piercing damage. Inflicts bleeding. # Sucker Punch - Jamie swiftly punches the target, dealing light blunt damage with a high chance to stun. Has priority. # Knife Toss - Jamie tosses one of his knives at the target, dealing piercing damage. May inflict bleeding. Can be used while disengaged. # Smuggler - Jamie has a lower chance of being caught stealing and to have stolen goods found on his person when being searched. # Slippery Target - Jamie has an increased chance to dodge incoming attacks against him and an increased ability to escape enemies that have grappled him. # Concealed - Jamie's identity is concealed to others on the overworld until he confronts them. # Pickpocket - Jamie is able to pick the pockets of characters that have not detected him from stealth. # Urban Dweller - Jamie is used to navigating crowded towns and cities, and moves faster and has more movement options in urban settings. # Assassin - Jamie does bonus damage to enemies while undetected, both in combat and while ambushing. # Sap - Jamie can knock out targets while ambushing them, rendering them unconscious in the overworld and ending the encounter. # Rough Around the Edges - Jamie's abrasive personality causes him to bond with party members more slowly. # Ophidiophobia - Jamie has a crippling fear of snakes, and may become wracked with fear when facing snakes or snake-like creatures. # Introverted - Jamie loathes social situations, and gains less experience from Dialogue. Relationships # Aaron Springer - # Smitt Jederiah - # Morris Miggs - # Patty Drawsen - # Danna Carlyle - # Shellba Drawsen - # Category:Spelunk Category:Characters Category:Spelunk Characters